Anssi Vuorela
Overview The most ordinary of individuals would be acknowledged with a charismatic, sincerely inviting grin originating from the man, only to regard the bandages in which shield his eyes from sight. Strange enough, Anssi, whom is positively blind in all manners, seemingly doesn't pay much focus towards his disability, remaining oddly jocular regardless of the stares he is unable to see. Ambling about, ligneous, intricately carved staff clutched in his left hand, he ostensibly faces no strife when navigating through cities and the wilderness alike. He appears youthful, feature-wise, albeit ashen threads of hair plague his scalp; a dusty, natural characteristic of the illegible fellow. An interest for the mysterious, neglected goods in life lingers which causes him to fall into sketchy scenarios, ones that the cautious, wholesomely careful commoner would avoid getting mixed up in. 'Appearance ' To be added. Background Born into an extensive family, Anssi was typically the overlooked duckling of the Vuorela house. As a babe, he battled a life-threatening illness that would, unfortunately, take away his sight at the age of five as time passed. After losing his ability to see in both eyes, his parents had seen past the consequences of living through the misfortunes, thankful that he'd live another day. It was unknown how he managed to survive the tragic happening, though both his mother and father saw his battle as a prophetic moment. Before Anssi lost his vision, he had already been familiarized with most of the world around him; the sights, environmental things and of course -- sounds, most importantly. Soon, the youth would've been found to be Gifted, as his parents were, opening a new door in his life. Lacking an individual sense of hesitation, his family threw him into the teachings they had received when they were around his age. Throughout the years, Anssi spent countless hours practicing and tuning his abilities with the guidance of his parental tutors, family members occasionally stepping in for meager lessons. Some had perceived the tedious schooling as horribly exhausting and terrible for the developing boy, speaking poison whilst chiding those who had involvement in enlightening the blooming youth. The routines were arranged with simplicity; waking up at the crack of dawn, focusing on household jobs only to then leave and travel off to excel in his capabilities. He faced a wide variety of struggles yet overcame them with great effort, refusing to allow his blindness to impair his pathways to self-righteousness and pride. Arcane addiction has begun to take a bite out of the man. Personality With a stable concept of the intellectual sort of things and liquid confidence to compliment his base mindset - Anssi truly is something else; complex and hiding wroth away. Far away. 'Likes' * Books, though he is unable to comprehend them on his lonesome, he enjoys being read to * Alcohol, liquid confidence being something that elevates his confidence to self-aware narcissism * Clothing in which are pleasing in texture * Fragile people, finding curiosity in studying them through friendship * Cold, rainy evenings 'Dislikes' * Disgustingly warm, humid weather * Reading, considering he cannot read * Mismatched clothes (by feeling) * Any sort of delicacy from the sea * The texture of leather 'Quirks' * Constant tapping of his fingers, not to be mistaken with his attempts to comprehend his surroundings * Sudden vexation in response to mispronunciation of words that are important to him (i.e. his own name/surname, locations, etc) * Left-handed, hating having to carry anything within his right hand * Using mundane objects as an article of entertainment (i.e. fragments of wood, empty bottles) Known Associates Friends * N/A Acquaintances * Louie Beautiful * Stanford * Leslie Lécuyer Disliked * N/A Other Information * Faceclaim, credits to len-yan on Deviant Art. ** Number 1 ** Number 2 ** Number 3 * Character played by Koshkaa Category:Characters